Game Modes
There are multiple game modes in Planet of Heroes. As not everyone has hours of gaming time available, this variety of choice will help all MOBA players find the play style that fits best in the time available. Currently the game modes include PVP, Mission and Practice. Practice gives players a chance to learn their characters abilities without the high pressure of a live opposing team. The Mission mode is for players wanting to play and level solo by completing quests and defeating bosses. PVP is player vs player. Your team against their team. PVP is divided into two types - Synchronous PVP and Asynchronous PVP. Synchronous PVP Synchronous PvP is, in essence, the tried & true MOBA gameplay mode. It consists of you and up to two other players battling against an enemy team of the same size in real-time. This is a straight-up brawl - select your Heroes, head into battle, and push through your lane(s) and completely demolish the opposition’s defenses! However, in Planet of Heroes Synchronous PvP comes in two flavors to meet your desired preference: 1 vs 1 - Each player chooses three of their Heroes to send into battle. Only a single Hero can be controlled at one time (with the other two being controlled by AI), but each one can be rapidly swapped to, allowing you to make the most of their abilities, strategies, and your own cunning! 3 vs 3 - A much more standard affair, 3vs3, as the name implies, pits two teams of three against each other. Each player chooses a single Hero that they will control for the duration of the match. Plan accordingly, move as a team, and cover each other’s backs to ensure absolute victory on the battlefield! Each of these variations are currently planned to take place on maps consisting of either one short lane, a short lane with a “jungle”, or two long lanes with a “jungle” in-between. Asynchrous PVP The devs are fully aware that not everyone will have a reliable Wi-Fi connection at all times or even be willing to spend their limited data playing games. This is where Asynchronous PvP comes into play! In this mode, you will still be facing off against other players - just not directly. Instead, you’ll be facing off against a custom made set-up created from a player’s available Heroes. This includes the chosen team of Heroes themselves, Rune builds, and equipment (which we’ll discuss more at a later date). While the AI will be taking over control for the opposing player, all settings are taken from real player’s accounts! Based on the results of these fights, you’ll find yourself rising or falling on the scoreboard. This allows a same dynamic battle as one would expect from regular PvP matches without the need for both parties to be actively playing! Asynchronous PvP is currently planned to share the same maps as Synchronous PvP. PvE Campaign This campaign mode will unravel information regarding what’s going on within the Planet of Heroes universe and take players through a series of sequentially unlocked missions. Each mission will vary from one another in terms of their game mode and content such as enemy types, settings, objectives, and so on. These modes include: Dungeon - Players will travel through a corridor-type setting with small, potentially optional, side paths scattered along the main route. Along the route and various detours players will encounter monsters utilizing interesting, yet entertaining, game mechanics. After successfully navigating the path, devastating all who stood in their way, the player will come to find a “mini-boss” waiting for them. Good luck. Arena - Mildly straightforward, but exhilarating all the same. Players will fend off waves of monsters that require proper timing and resource management to leave alive. Base Defense - If the name didn’t give it away, allow us to spoil it – You’ll be defending bases! Players will be tasked with defending three separate structures against invading enemies. The good news is, you won’t be completely alone – AI controlled Heroes will assist you in the defense. Don’t take their help for granted though, it’s your mission after all! MOBA - Players will participate in a standard PvP match against AI controlled Heroes. Sounds simple enough, but many Heroes have fallen in the arena. Rest assured they won’t be the last. The real question is, when will it be time for you to join them? Category:Gameplay